Gemniverse
by Areli iero
Summary: AU inspirado en Steven Universe y Marvel. Peter Parker vive en Ciudad Playa, con su padre y las Gemas de Cristal, alienígenas con súper poderes que buscan salvar a la Tierra de los Diamantes.
1. Prólogo

Este AU se inspira en la serie Steven Universe, por lo que es necesario que conozcas el programa antes de continuar.

Mucho de la serie no se explica, puesto que sólo es una leve adaptación y es necesario conocimiento previo.

Algunos hechos de Steven Universe serán cambiados y/o apresurados, además de los alusivos a Marvel, por lo que también se hará presente el Multiverso.

La lista de personajes se presenta continuación. Algunos personajes se repiten y otros se encontrarán ausentes.

* * *

 _Yellow Diamond_ \- Steve EMH

 _Blue Diamond -_ Tony EMH

 _Pink Diamond_ \- Peter B.

 _White Diamond_ \- Thanos

 _Yellow Pearl_ \- Coulson

 _Blue Pearl_ \- Pepper

 _Pink Pearl_ \- Gwen

 _White Pearl_ \- Harry

 _Garnet_ \- Zafiro [Tony MCU] y Rubí [Steve MCU], a quien se llamará en fusión como Stony

 _Steven_ \- Peter MCU

 _Perla -_ Gwen

 _Amatista_ \- Clint

 _Greg_ \- Winston Wilson / Rock Star Deadpool

 _Connie_ \- Wade

 _Papá de Connie_ \- Logan

 _León -_ Jarvis

 _Lapis_ \- Loki

 _Peridot_ \- Thor

 _Jasper_ \- Red Skull

 _Bismuth_ \- Bucky

* * *

El material gráfico empleado durante el FanFic es propiedad de All Draw Party, a quien pueden encontrar en las siguientes cuentas:

Facebook: ALL_DRAW PARTY

Instagram: all_drawparty

Twitter: AlexDan25142821

Tumblr: ALL_DRAW

* * *

Disfruten.


	2. No soy Rose Quartz

Tendido sobre la arena, disfrutando con los ojos cerrados. El sol sobre sus párpados hacían que mirara sólo un color, rosado, al igual que el cuarzo que se hallaba incrustado a la altura de su ombligo. El viento salado movía lentamente su cabello castaño.

Se sentía tranquilo. Siempre había sido un niño alegre, optimista. No necesitaba de grandes lujos. Su padre le decía que lo único que necesitaba era un techo, comida y quienes te amaban. Era muy feliz con esa pequeña familia, pero ahora lo era más cuando contaba con un nuevo amigo.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? — Cuestionó el chico a su lado, sentándose en la arena.

— Sólo hasta que ellos regresen. — Respondió, abriendo los ojos, observándole con una sonrisa.

— Tengo hambre y no quiero volver aún con mi padre. — Refunfuñó el chico rubio.

— Papá pidió pizza, no deben tardar. Puedes quedarte a comer. — Propuso a la par que se escuchó un ligero estruendo. — ¡Llegaron! — Peter se levantó a gran velocidad, casi tropezando. Wade le siguió a la casa en la playa.

Subieron las escaleras de madera, abriendo la puerta de un golpe. Junto a la sala de estar ya se encontraban, transportándose desde una misión.

— Hola, Pete. — Saludó Gwen con entusiasmo. Siempre adoraba que Peter aguardara a su regreso. — Oh, hola Wade. Nunca habías estado por aquí tanto tiempo, no es que no nos agrade tu visita, pero...

— Habrá menos pizza si te quedas. — Continuó Clint, a lo que Gwen reprendió con una mirada.

— Iba a preguntarle si su padre estaba de acuerdo, cerebro de ave. — La rubia aún fruncía el ceño. La gema en su frente delataba que era una perla.

Wade rió un poco ansioso. — No quiero volver aún a casa.

Stony revolvió el cabello de Peter con una mano. — Puede quedarse tu amigo, sólo que vuelva antes del anochecer o tendrá problemas con Logan.

Peter asintió y le sonrió a Wade, pero la felicidad en ambos se esfumó al escuchar el teléfono. El niño tomó rápidamente el aparato, verificando el número y casi dejándolo caer al corroborar su temor.

— ¡Es Logan! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! — Preguntó a Wade, quien mantenía la misma expresión de horror.

— Dile... que no estamos. Que estamos ocupados. Que iré después. — Casi mezclaba las palabras.

— No puedo decirle eso, me gritará y después a ti. Entonces tendrás que irte. — Peter pensó en otra solución mientras el teléfono aún sonaba. Presionó el botón de Responder y susurró a Stony que ahora se hayaba descansando en el sofá. — Stony. Rápido. Tienes que fingir ser mi padre por teléfono.

Stony lo tomó, hablando con su voz en calma como de costumbre. — Hola... Soy el papá Parker... Sí... Los niños están jugando espadas... perdón, jugando con espadas... Están sangrando... Oh, no... están muertos... No vuelva a llamar. — Colgó. — Lo siento. Entré en pánico.

Peter demostraba aún más horror que antes. Wade sólo arqueó una ceja, era la peor actuación que había visto.

— Bien... antes de que me maten, comamos pizza. — Trató de calmar a Peter con una sonrisa, a pesar de faltarle algunos dientes y tener banditas adhesivas en el rostro, siempre funcionaba.

— Espero que sea de Pepperoni y no esa mezcla extraña de la otra vez. — Se quejó Clint, rodando los ojos. Solía ser un Amatista más temperamental que bromista.

— ¿Shawarma? — Se levantó Stony del sofá, caminando a la puerta junto a los demás. — Era interesante, pero no para añadirlo a una pizza.

— Saben que no necesitamos comer, ¿cierto? — Les recordó Gwen al bajar las escaleras.

— Pero el sabor es exquisito. — Se apresuró Clint para llegar a la camioneta de chimichangas propiedad de Deadpool, en la cual también dormía.

— Sólo no puedo resistirme al sabor del café con rosquillas. — Respondió Stony.

— Y ninguna rosquilla es mejor que las de La Gran Rosquilla. — Aseguró Peter.

Al llegar a la camioneta, Deadpool había comido la mitad de una caja. Sólo había alzado su máscara para revelar su boca. Las rebanadas aún estaban calientes, pero quemarse no le importaba. — Mhnnn... ¿dónde estaban? Pete, guardé la mejor mitad para ti. — Le extendió la caja abierta. — ¿Qué hace aquí mi mini-me? ¿De nuevo colapsaron las realidades? — Señaló a Wade con una rebanada de pizza.

— ¿Qué? — Le observó con duda el pequeño rubio.

Peter rió nervioso, pasándole la caja para que comiera y no preguntara más. — Después te explico.

— Vives con alienígenas, tus padres son dos hombres, ¿y no puedo preguntar sobre esto? — Trató de volver al tema, pero Peter le metió una rebanada de pizza en la boca.

— Luego. — Susurró un poco molesto.

Se sentaron sobre la arena. Clint terminó rápidamente su caja, mientras Gwen y Stony sólo observaban. Gwen evitaba estar junto a Deadpool, por lo que trató de sentarse con los chicos y no dentro de la parte trasera de la camioneta como los demás.

— Y... ¿cómo estuvo su misión? — Deadpool trató de romper el silencio incómodo, el cual sólo lo era porque había terminado su comida.

— Hydra ensambló un gran taladro. Aún no sabemos qué es lo que planea. — Stony detestaba de manera específica a un grupo de gemas corruptas. Con el paso de los siglos estas gemas habían sido encapsuladas y disminuido su cantidad, pero se volvían potencialmente más peligrosas las que restaban.

— Aún creo que intentan llegar al centro de la Tierra. — Hablaba Clint con la boca llena.

— Si tuviéramos en el equipo a alguien que sepa más de esa maquinaria... — Sugirió Gwen, pero Stony le detuvo con un leve gruñido que sólo asustó a Wade.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Murmuró el chico a Peter, cubriendo sus labios con una de las rebanadas. Peter hizo lo mismo para poder hablar.

— Gwen está insinuando que le pidamos ayuda a Bucky. — Se acercó un poco más a su amigo para poder explicarle, mientras Perla insistía en que era una gran idea. — Es una de las gemas que han encerrado en una burbuja, un Bismuto.

— ¿Fue corrompido? — Susurró Wade.

— No. Es parte de los Vengadores, pero... a Stony nunca le ha agrado, o más bien a Tony.

— ¿Quién es Tony?

— Stony es una fusión. — Explicó Peter. Wade casi grita de asombro, pero Peter le hizo callar con un ligero golpe en su brazo. Ninguno apartaba la mirada de la pequeña discusión que ahora había entre Gwen y Tony. — Es Garnet, pero lo llamamos Stony. Su fusión es entre un Rubí, llamado Steve, y un Zafiro, Tony. Si observas bien sus gafas de sol, verás un destello de color. Cuando es azul, se trata de Tony al mando de Garnet, pero si es rojo se trata de Steve. Ahora es Tony discutiendo con Gwen.

— De acuerdo, esto es muy complicado. — Dio una mordida más a su pizza. — ¿Y por qué a Tony no le agrada ese Bismuto?

— Bucky es... inestable. Fabrica armas, es muy bueno en eso. Mantenía con gran armamento a los Vengadores, pero un Jaspe lo secuestró por muchos años. No sabemos exactamente lo que le hicieron, pero fue torturado hasta que mi padre lo rescató junto a Gwen. No fue el mismo desde entonces. Tony cree que es peligroso. Una vez trató de atacar a mi papá por no tener una gema. Su memoria va y viene. Clint y Steve prefieren no opinar. Pero mi padre antes de... irse y que yo naciera... dejó a cargo a Garnet. Y lo que respecta a Stony, Steve hace lo que Tony diga.

— Ah... como el profesor Erik con el profesor Charles en mis clases de Esgrima. Siempre hace lo que él diga... y después hace todo lo contrario cuando no mira.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Zafiro puede mirar el futuro. Steve es algo como su guardaespaldas.

— No se hará, Gwen. Es mi decisión final. No vamos a arriesgarnos a que pierda el control con Peter y Wade aquí. — Se cruzó de brazos Garnet, molesto.

— ¿Y también cerca de mí? — Añadió Deadpool.

— Claro. — Mencionó Stony, a lo cual Gwen estalló.

— ¡Nos pones en mayor riesgo a todos! Él puede saber lo que construyen, para qué y cómo detenerlo. — Debatió Perla.

— Si tan magnificas son sus habilidades, ¿por qué no detuvo a Hydra por sí mismo cuando se lo llevaron? ¿Por qué no logra recordar nada? Esa información nos sería muy útil. Nos habría sido útil hace mucho. — Sentenció sumamente enfadado.

Antes de que continuaran con la discusión, se escuchaba la voz de Logan. — ¡WADE!

Tanto Wade como Peter arrojaron su comida y se incorporaron, huyeron hacia una de las cuevas en la playa, buscando un escondite. Se apresuraron lo más que pudieron hasta perder el aliento. Ambos de cuclillas entre rocas húmedas, el aroma a agua salada y un horizonte a punto de anochecer.

— No nos hallará aquí. — Murmuró, Peter.

— Fue divertido, ¿pero ellos estarán bien? Nunca los había visto pelear. — Se sentía extrañamente preocupado, sobre todo por Gwen, quien era su maestra al brindarle lecciones con su katana en vez de las espadas sin punta de su clase de Esgrima.

— Suelen resolverlo pronto. Sólo están tensos por una gema corrupta que se ha escapado. — Peter abrazó sus propias piernas, Wade posó una mano sobre su hombro.

— Encontrarán la solución. — Pero el optimismo de Wade se esfumó al escuchar nuevamente a Logan en la lejanía. Para subir su propio ánimo y el de Peter, trató de cambiar el tema. — Y ya que estamos solos... ¿puedo saber lo que quería decir tu papá con ser su "mini... algo"?

— Sí... ah... él cree que el universo es infinito, por lo que debe de existir alguien muy parecido a nosotros en algún lado. Como el artículo que miramos en mi tablet. Sobre que en el planeta tenemos un gemelo, otra persona idéntica en el físico. Hay muchas probabilidades. Sólo que mi papá piensa en que hay otras realidades y a veces esas realidades existen en un mismo lugar.

— ¿O sea que tu papá cree en esas cosas sobre fantasmas, vidas pasadas, almas gemelas y el horóscopo?

Peter rió. — Bueno, él no creía en alienígenas y mi otro padre era uno. Aunque luego de que se fuera... Stony cree que se volvió... algo loco.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tú piensas? — Dejó de tocar su hombro, pero estaba muy tentado en tomarle de la mano, aunque no lo hizo.

— Yo... pienso que tanta locura puede tener una pizca de verdad. Quiero decir... puede que tengamos a alguien muy parecido en todo el universo, pero no somos iguales. Soy una mezcla de mis padres y no por eso soy su clon, ¿verdad?

Wade asintió. — Tu padre es muy genial a pesar de todo lo que la ciudad piensa de él. Entonces... ¿no cree en fantasmas, vidas pasadas, almas gemelas y el horóscopo?

Peter soltó una carcajada. — ¡Claro que no! Sólo en las galletas de la fortuna, pero nunca ha ganado la lotería con esos números de la suerte.

— ¿Pero sí piensa que yo soy una versión joven de él?

— No te sientas incómodo... él y Gwen piensan que yo soy una pequeña versión de mi papá por tener un cuarzo en mi cuerpo. — Desvió la mirada.

— ¿Así que creen que tú y yo deberíamos terminar juntos?

Se miraron fijamente hasta que ambos rieron, después una voz grave y furiosa les interrumpió.

— Aquí estás. Quedas castigado una semana. — Logan era un hombre realmente fuerte y con nula paciencia. Haló a Wade de las piernas para extraerlo de la pequeña cueva. — Hola, Peter. Vuelve a casa. Wade no te visitará por unos días.

Peter observó a Wade aferrándose a la arena, deslizándose hacia fuera. Era un poco gracioso, pero sabía que estaría bien.

Permaneció unos minutos a solas. En su mente aún se encontraba el tema de Hydra, Bucky encerrado en una burbuja, el conflicto ahora no sólo entre Gwen y Deadpool, sino Gwen contra Stony... pero sobre todo... culpándose de que su otro padre se hubiese esfumado. Él estaba muy seguro de no ser su padre, aunque deseaba poder serlo.

Tal vez los Vengadores, su familia, estarían mucho mejor con el Peter Parker verdadero, no con él... tan pequeño, inexperto, indefenso...


	3. Juntos

— ¡Peter! ¡Peter! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Distinguió la voz de Stony fuera de la cueva. Limpió rápidamente sus ojos, eliminando la humedad de sus mejillas. Stony se asomó a la pequeña cueva, apenas si lograba entrar en ella.

— ¿Papá se escondió de Logan? — Preguntó sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

— Así es. También Clint. Sólo quedamos Gwen y yo. Logan me reconoció por el teléfono, asumió que Gwen es tu mamá.

— Y... ¿estás molesto? No debimos huir así... — Peter se sentía aún triste y culpable. Stony rió, confundiéndolo.

— ¿Sabes? Es adorable que quieras estar con tu amigo. Es bueno que tengas compañía de otro humano. Entiendo que huyeran para estar más tiempo juntos. Y... respecto a Gwen. — Suspiró. — Ambos creemos en lo que tu papá Peter creía. Defendemos sus principios, este planeta, sus formas de vida... pero sobre todo, a ti. Somos familia.

Peter sonrió, no resistiéndose en abrazar con fuerza a Stony. — Gracias...

Stony acarició sus mechones Castaños. — Y respecto a Gwen... tendremos nuestras diferencias, pero eres nuestra prioridad, así como de Clint. Estamos juntos en esto. Ahora volvamos a casa, vas a congelarte.

Peter asintió, gateando detrás de Stony para salir.

Su hogar era cálido. Tanto Gwen como Clint habían ido hacia sus habitaciones. No era necesario que durmieran, por lo que utilizaban la noche para encontrarse a solas. Clint escuchaba música o practicaba con su arco. Gwen también entrenaba.

Al entrar por la puerta, Jarvis derribó a Peter, lanzándose y lamiendo su rostro. Jarvis era el león azul de su padre. Su melena era un portal a un extraño lugar donde el primer Peter guardaba sus antiguas cosas.

— ¡Jar! ¡Basta! — Le intentó apartar Peter entre risas. — Si estás aquí, ¿significa que los demás también volvieron? — Alzó la vista hacia Stony.

— Revisaremos el granero en la mañana. Por ahora debes dormir.

Peter dejó a Jarvis, dirigiéndose con Stony para que lo arropara como cada noche algún miembro de los Vengadores hacía.

— Stony, ¿puedes contarme de nuevo esa historia? — Pidió Peter mientras le cubría con una manta.

Stony sonrió, retirando sus lentes de sol para mostrarle sus pupilas de distintos colores. — ¿Y después prometes que dormirás?

Peter asintió, acomodándose en su cama mientras comenzaba a narrar.

...

Esta es la historia de dos gemas completamente distintas que servían a diferentes Diamantes, Yellow Rogers y Blue Stark.

Cada Diamante estaba a cargo de múltiples colonias a lo largo del universo.

Yellow era el perfecto estratega. El número de colonias que lideraba era impresionante. Su mando era firme y despiadado. Sus gemas recibían un trato militar. Las jerarquías entre cada tipo de gema son las más evidentes. Le temían.

Blue era todo lo contrario. También muy analítico, pero su especialidad era la tecnología. Sus colonias eran menores, aunque todo el sistema de nuestra especie dependía de él. Cada nave y arma, fueron creadas a partir de su hábil mente. Era muy respetado por sus gemas, a menos que lo contradijeras... entonces se volvía como Yellow.

Pink era un Diamante que basaba su poder en el amor ciego. Yellow y Blue le subestimaban. Sus subordinados eran peligrosos a pesar de lo que los otros Diamantes creían. La primera colonia de Pink sería la Tierra y todo marchaba bien para él, pero tu padre no era tan tonto como para seguir al resto de las gemas. No puedes obligar a nadie a amar sin ninguna razón. Un Cuarzo, tu padre, le detuvo; liberando a Gwen, su Perla personal. Varias gemas se unieron a su causa. Pensaron que todo sería mejor, pero desataron una guerra.

La formación de los Diamantes había sido debilitada por la pérdida de Pink. Yellow se mantuvo firme, declarando que algo así nunca volvería a suceder, pero Blue aún tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

A pesar de las órdenes de Yellow, Blue visitó a la Tierra, la colonia fallida de Pink, para saber lo que había sucedido. Llevó consigo a toda su corte. La gema más importante para él era un Zafiro. Blue contaba con muchos, pero él era especial debido a la precisión de sus predicciones.

Como sabes, Peter, los Zafiros pueden ver el futuro más probable. Acertando casi en su totalidad. Esta gema nunca había fallado.

Yellow no estaba interesado en seguir a Blue a una colonia que no tenía remedio, pero para disminuir la posibilidad de error, envió parte de su escolta de Rubíes como apoyo. A Blue sólo le importaba resguardar ese Zafiro lo suficiente como para saber lo que sucedería en esa expedición mientras investigaban sus súbditos, por lo que cada Rubí se mantuvo a su lado.

Zafiro predijo a su Diamante lo que acontecería. El Cuarzo Rosa que había traicionado a su autoridad, así como una Perla, volverían gracias a la presencia de Blue. Ambas gemas rebeldes acabarían con cientos ahí, incluido a ese Zafiro, pero Blue tomaría la oportunidad para cobrar venganza por su querido Pink.

Así estaba escrito y Zafiro no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Cada gema cuenta con una habilidad, un propósito único. Ese Zafiro jamás había visto que una gema pudiese hacer algo distinto de lo que había sido creada.

Conocía a los Cuarzos, quienes sólo existían para trabajos de carga. Aquello no estaba predestinado, no estaba en su predicción y por primera vez no lograba ver.

Ese Cuarzo no era como otros, al igual que su Perla. Su apariencia era distinta a lo que sus pares vestían, ligeramente diferente. Su comportamiento nunca lo había visto antes. Se balanceaban de un lado a otro con una especia de red, acabando con sus oponentes y casi llegando a Blue.

Sus guardias Rubíes, a pesar de fusionarse entre ellos, no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para detenerlos, los eliminaron hasta dejar sólo uno. El Cuarzo y su Perla estaban a punto de acabar con el Zafiro, pero algo extraño ocurrió.

El Rubí que quedaba se había interpuesto, derribándolo y cayendo sobre el Zafiro para salvarlo. Sólo que en vez de quitarlos a ambos del camino de los ataques, había ocurrido algo más.

La emboscada se detuvo ante la perplejidad de todos. La fusión entre gemas de un mismo tipo era algo común, pero nunca había ocurrido cuando sus partes eran diferentes.

Blue enfureció y ante la confusión, los rebeldes escaparon.

Ante la corte sólo permanecieron ellos al separarse. Un Zafiro y un Rubí que caían en uno de los más graves desacatos.

Zafiro dejó de congelarse, temiendo por el Rubí que había salvado su vida. Le tomó con fuerza, huyendo rápidamente hacia la colonia salvaje y abandonada que había sido se Pink.

Se había equivocado en su predicción, abandonado a sus Diamantes. Eso les convertía en fugitivos y rebeldes también, les eliminarían.

Deambularon hasta hallar un refugio. Zafiro, además de su visión futura, también tenía poderes de hielo. Rubí, no sólo era fuerte, también generaba fuego.

Zafiro tenía el hábito innato de sobre pensar cualquier situación. Rubí era más adaptable al presente, por lo cual no miró atrás o hacia el futuro, le importaba con quien se encontraba ahora.

— Así que... hicimos algo prohibido. — Murmuró Rubí.

— Me salvaste. Gracias. — Respondió Zafiro luego de haber estado tanto en silencio. No era la respuesta que esperaba Rubí, de hecho, creía que se molestaría por haber causado un gran desastre. — Yo... nunca había sentido eso.

— ¿Una fusión? Lo hago todo el tiempo, con otros Rubíes. Somos un equipo que sabe exactamente qué hacer. Es sólo una tarea, se cumple y hacemos otra. No es muy interesante...

— Bueno, yo nunca había sentido el desconcierto. Es... impredecible. Logré ver diferentes futuros al mismo tiempo. También sentí... fuerza, deseo de hacer más, no sé qué con exactitud, pero fue increíble. — Zafiro sonrió. Nunca lo había hecho antes. Era feliz, libre.

Rubí se cautivó gracias al brillo en sus ojos. De repente la temperatura en su cuerpo aumentó más de lo usual, creando una pequeña llama debajo de sí que tuvo que pisotear. Esto hizo reír a Zafiro.

Ambos pasaron un tiempo explorando la Tierra, conociéndose mutuamente y conociéndose juntos.

Fusionarse era aprender todo de nuevo, inclusive caminar. Ambos eran tan diferentes, pero se complementaban. Al estar unidos era como si por fin fueran quien siempre debieron ser. Ya no importaban los Diamantes.

Fue entonces que se reencontraron con Cuarzo Rosa y su Perla. Increíblemente no les atacaron o juzgaron. Parecía que comprendían lo que sucedía y les aceptaban.

Así fue como se unieron a su causa y así fue como permanecieron en fusión, aprendiendo del mundo en el que se encontraban sin separarse.

Su equipo valoraba la individualidad, por lo que cada uno pudo elegir un nombre para ser llamado además de la gema que era. Sólo los Diamantes podían hacer aquello, pero demostraban su completo desafío a las órdenes teniendo nombres también.

Eligieron Steve y Tony, que en fusión serían Stony. Demostraban así su amor, porque eso era, lograron identificarlo. La sensación que les inundaba al encontrarse juntos era más intenso que el cariño que sentían por sus amigos.

La fusión no era algo sencillo, debía existir una genuina conexión, confianza y compatibilidad. Además de que no duraba por bastante tiempo. No siempre coincidían, inclusive llegaban a discutir, pero al final volvían a estar juntos y eso era impresionante. El amor implicaba trabajo, pero valía por completo la pena.

...

Peter respiró profundamente, imaginando cada parte de la historia, le fascinaba.

— El resto ya lo conoces, Pete. — Stony le observó con una cálida sonrisa mientras notaba cómo el pequeño se dejaba vencer por el sueño. — Descansa.


End file.
